


Mesmeric

by Mirhana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirhana/pseuds/Mirhana
Summary: Yuuri's rare decision to go out and help his parents with an errand turns out to be more than he bargains for. Vampire!Victor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Sorry for any mistake. m(_ _)m
> 
> WARNING: Lots of grammar mistake.

Yuuri Katsuki stares at the huge castle looming over him. With its position on top of a cliff and the cloud of thunder towering over the stone castle coloured by the light of dusk, he can't help but think like this is some horrible scene in a horror movie in which an unsuspecting victim was brutally murdered. The unsuspecting victim being Yuuri himself. Yuuri sigh one more time and reminds himself that this castle is where the store's regular customer lives and all the delivery done by his parent thus far has ended with them arriving home safely and richer from the profit. 

 

_"Of course, I'm not my parent. What if the customer doesn't like me delivering and decided to stop making business with us?"_

 

Yuuri shakes his head to will the derailing thought out and knock on the big wooden door. The door open with a loud creak and a man with short black hair pop up with the most makeup Yuuri has ever seen on a man's face. His dark eye shadow and purple lipstick will put most parents to tears with the sheer amount of angst. 

 

Yuuri restrains himself from shrieking. 

 

 _"Yu-topia Fresh Meat Delivery!"_ Yuuri announces. 

 

 _"Yes, Please come in."_ The man, with the most kicked puppy face, ushers Yuuri in.

 

 _"Umm, are you okay?"_ Yuuri asks. 

 

The man clasped his hand together and just muttered a wistful 'Anya...' before sniffing and continue walking. 

 

Ignoring the man, Yuuri takes a look at the structure of the castle. The stone wall is adorned with blue drapes down to the floor and the pillar along the hall was decorated with blue roses to match. The lightning in the castle was dim and most window was covered by the drapes, barely letting any sunlight in. Yuuri is brought to the kitchen where he unloads the order on the wooden table. 

 

 _"The usual price, yes?"_ the man spoke, startling Yuuri. 

_"Uh, ah, yes."_

 

The man handed the money to Yuuri, who gratefully accept it when suddenly the man's eye light up and he spoke again. 

 

_"Your fragrance is... Very sweet."_

 

Yuuri realises that the man was looking straight at him with a forlorn eyes and knows he couldn't possibly be speaking to anybody else. Yuuri's alarm rang loudly in his head and he hastily leaves the man. 

_"I'll find my way out. Thank you for the business."_

 

 _"Georgi!"_ Yuuri heard. 

_"I'm hungry. Where's my food? I smell something good–"_

 

Yuuri bump into something hard and soft. His glasses askew, Yuuri looks up and pray to the God of Eros somewhere up there to salvage his darkening future. The man he bumped into is a beautiful beautiful man with silver hair that parts halfway, hiding one of his tantalizing ocean blue eyes. The other half of his hair was tucked behind his ears. 

 

The attractive man is holding both his shoulder in a firm grasp probably to stop Yuuri from crashing to the floor. He let out a small smirk and when he opens his mouth, Yuuri swears whatever little sunlight in the castle was shone right at him. 

 

_"Oh, looks like I caught a cute little piglet."_

 

Yuuri, in all his virgin glory, blushes red even though he has no idea what the man holding him is saying. 

Yuuri manage to remove both the man's hand without making another fool out of himself and excuse himself out of the castle without taking another look at the man. 

 

It wasn't until halfway home that he realized that the money he was holding was no longer in his hand. 

 

_"Fuck."_


	2. Chapter 2

_'There's still a chance for me to back down. I could just go back and tell mom that I accidentally forgot to ask for the money. I could have said that they couldn't pay yet and ask to pay later. I could just ask her to pick it up tomorrow. I could just see her disappointment when I couldn't even manage to do a simple delivery job. I could just—'_

 

Yuuri sigh. 

 

It's now or never. He knock the castle door for the second time that day. 

This time though, it took longer for the denizen of the castle to respond. 

Yuuri was greeted not by the 'Anya' man but instead by a lady with crimson red hair and shining blue eyes although unlike the silver hair man, is still beautiful. 

_"Yes? Do you have any business with us?"_ the lady ask with a wide smile. 

 

_"I—I'm from Yu-topia Fresh Me—"_

 

_"I'll take it from here, Mila."_ Yuuri was interrupted by none other than the beautiful man from earlier. 

Mila looks behind and upon noticing the silver haired man, nods and turn to go inside with a "well, bye" to Yuuri. 

 

_"Hello there little piglet."_ The man speak with a low sultry voice and Yuuri shivers. 

_"Piglet?"_ Yuuri squeaks. _  
_

_"Aah, you're here because of the money you left, right? You ran away so quickly I didn't get a chance to call you."_

Yuuri notices that he's avoiding talking about that piglet things but he's anything but grateful that he was leading the conversation. 

_"Yeah, sorry for disturbing so late."_

The silver haired man signed Yuuri to follow him as he disappears inside. Yuuri follows through. They walk in silence, Yuuri making sure to keep his distance behind the man. 

_"What should I call you?"_ the man breaks the silence. 

_"Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."_

_"Yuuri. I'm Victor."_ Yuuri gulped at the sound of his name on Victor's mouth. God he wish that pretty mouth would say his name more often, possibly duri—

Yuuri inhaled deeply. 

_"Usually Toshiya and Hiroko would deliver our order, did something happen?"_ Victor climbed upward the giant stair leading to the second floor. Yuuri follows behind. 

_"Oh they have to go visit a relative. He got sent to the hospital."_

_"Hmm, my condolences."_

_"Oh, it was nothing serious."_

 

_"In here."_ Victor opens the second door to the stair and ushers Yuuri in. 

The back of Yuuri's mind is screaming that this is how people got kidnapped but his voice of reason was pushed far far back in favour of Victor. Yuuri hears a resounding click after he entered the room. 

 

_"Yuuri~ did you know how good you smell?"_ Yuuri turn around to find Victor dangerously close to him. Victor lift Yuuri's chin so their eyes meet and Yuuri can only gape like a fish drowning in those blue eyes. Victor moves close to his ear and whispers, _"Yuuri, can I eat you?"_

_'Eat? What does he mean by eat? Why is he so close? What? What is happening?'_

 

Victor pulls the collar of Yuuri's shirt to reveal his shoulder and Victor open his mouth wide, revealing his sharp fangs. He moves to dig in and as he barely grazes Yuuri's skin, Yuuri screams. 

 

_"_ ** _Noooooo!!!_** _"_ Yuuri scrambles backward where he hit a bed and he clutch the bed sheet for dear life. He can only stares at Victor's glinting eyes. 

 

_"No? Why did you run away?"_ Victor asked, confusion and hurt evident in his face. 

Yuuri is having mixed feelings. That eyes of Victor makes him want to give his body and soul to the man. To hug and kiss that pretty face so he didn't have to make such a sad face. And yet, he is still so scared. Yuuri does not understand what is happening. Why is his head such a mess? They both freeze for a few minutes, both too wary to make any sudden movement. 

The silence finally breaks when a rumbling sound from Victor's stomach echoes throughout the room. Victor drops to the floor, mumbling words Yuuri couldn't hear. 

_"You're hungry?"_ Yuuri tries. 

_"I am, Yuuri. Won't you feed me?"_

_"And you eat human?"_

_"I'm a vampire, I drink blood."_

Yuuri gives a quiet 'oh' before it turns silence again. 

 

_"So will I die, I-if you drink my blood?"_

Victor's eyes light up at the question. 

_"No!"_ Victor sits up quickly and Yuuri visibly stiffen. Victor raises his hand in an attempt to calm Yuuri. 

_"No. Of course not. You might feel dizzy and your memory might be a bit hazy but you'll live. B-But you should be fine after a night's rest."_ Victor reasons. 

 

_"Okay. You can have my blood."_ Yuuri slowly crawls closer toward Victor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri wakes up with the strangest dream. He dreamed of being held by a silver haired vampire and having his blood sucked off in the most erotic manner that render him blushing even at the memory alone. 

 

But it was just a dream. 

 

Yeah. 

 

Yuuri did his usual morning routine, brushing his teeth and changing his pyjamas to a blue t-shirt with a silver lining, his favourite. He also made sure to check his neck for any marking (just in case). When he find none, he went downstair to greet his parent. 

 

_"Good morning, Yuuri._ " his mother smiles.

_"Morning"_ Yuuri smiles at the breakfast his mother prepared for him, white rice with a fried egg on top, natto and miso soup on the side. Yuuri scarf down his breakfast easily. 

 

_"What happened to you last night, Yuuri?"_ his mom join him on the dinner table. 

Yuuri stopped chewing and swallow his food to reply his mother. 

 

_"Huh?"_

 

_"You got back so late last night and went straight to bed after giving us the money from the delivery. Did something happen? I understand if you don't want to do delivery anymore..."_

 

Yuuri tries hard to remember what happened last night. Well he tried. 

 

_"No! I just... I took a detour last night af-after the delivery and got distracted. That's all. It was— it was nothing."_

 

_"Is that so?"_ Yuuri sighs when his mother's face lights up. 

_"I'm glad you're finally going out of the house. The outdoors can make you feel really great, right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

 

_"Then you don't mind if I send you for groceries?"_

_"Yeah, I don't mind."_ Yuuri answered sincerely._

_"Great! I'll give you the list after you finish breakfast."_ Yuuri's mother clasps her hand and hums. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

_"That's all of it."_ Yuuri crosses off the last things he needed to get at the market, a dozen eggs. 

 

Just as he is heading home, he hears a familiar voice. 

 

_"Yuuri~"_ Yuuri turns to see a mop of silver hair rushing towards him. The figure gets closer and Yuuri recognised him as the same man in his dream. 

 

But it was just a dream! Right? 

**_Right?_**

 

This silver haired man that Yuuri's mind helpfully supplied as Victor, is wearing pale yellow sweater vest with a blue overcoat. He was also holding a parasol and he stands out, a lot. 

 

_"Good morning, Yuuri."_ Victor said after he stopped right in front of Yuuri. 

 

_"Good morning, uh Victor."_ Yuuri was still looking at Victor up and down because seriously why is he here? 

 

Victor is all smiles without a care in the world. _"Thanks to you, Yuuri, I can go out on this beautiful morning."_

_"You're welcome?"_

_"Anyway, what are you buying?"_ Victor is peeking at his basket and Yuuri suddenly feels self-conscious and have an urge to hide his basket. 

_"Nothing much. Just groceries."_

_"Oh! For food!"_ Victor touch both his cheeks with his hand and damn if Yuuri didn't find that endearing. 

_"Though Yuuri I must warned you about your sodium intake, it's not healthy for you."_ Victor suddenly sounded serious. 

_"Wha—"_

 

_"Oi Victor!"_

 

Within a few minutes Yuuri saw a blond teenager approach him, scoff at him, smack Victor in the head, yell some profanities, and drag Victor away with Victor yelling a loud _"Bye Yuuri"_ with a heart shaped mouth and a wave. 

 

This isn't a dream, is it?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a usual lazy Sunday where Yuuri spend his time lounging around the house with minimal chores done and spending the rest of the time stuck in his room with video games. It's been almost a week since the sudden meeting with Victor and so far Yuuri hadn't seen any sign that they will be meeting again. The thought relieved and disappointed Yuuri. 

It was 2.38 A.M. when Yuuri realised that maybe he's been playing for far too long and that it's time to continue with his real life. 

Yuuri went to the kitchen for a late midnight snack and notice the overflowing trash can and decides to be a useful freeloader for once. 

The night is freezing as Yuuri open the kitchen door leading outside. 

Yuuri finishes his duty and just stares at the emptiness of the neighbourhood. One of the reason Yuuri likes to stay up late at night is when he get this moment alone with no sound and no one to disturb him. He could just be standing still and not do anything and no one will be the wiser. Yuuri let the coldness of the breeze hug his face—

_"Hello, Yuuri."_

 

Well, so much for peace. 

 

Yuuri turns to the source of the voice and sees the silhouette of Victor dangling from his roof. 

 

Victor jumps from the roof and greets Yuuri. 

_"Good evening."_

_"Good evening. What are you doing up there?"_ Victor is wearing a white shirt with black slack. He was only missing a cloak to complete the Dracula outfit. 

 _"I was waiting for you, Yuuri. You don't get out much, do you?"_ Victor chuckles. 

 _"You could just come to my house like a normal person and ask to see me."_ Yuuri tries to hide the blush threatening to escape his face from the sound of that beautiful laugh of his and the moonlight that only make his feature glow. 

 _"Where would be the fun in that?"_ Victor gives his usual smile. 

 _"Here."_ Yuuri offers his arm to Victor, the same arm where he found bite marks after he strip himself naked after the meeting with Victor at the market. The itchy feeling tingles and Yuuri shivers. 

Victor blinks twice, followed by a silence. 

 _"Are you sure?"_ Yuuri nods.

_"Have you fully recovered? From last time–"_

_"Yeah. I have more blood than I know what to do with."_ Yuuri looks down with a forlorn smile. 

 

 _"If you insist."_ Victor takes Yuuri's hand like he would when accepting a dance. Victor kneels down with Yuuri's hand still in his own and gives a little peck on Yuuri's knuckle. Yuuri giggles at that. Slowly, as if treating a fragile glass, Victor pulls the sleeves of Yuuri's shirt upwards, revealing bare white skin, mark only by Victor's previous meal. 

 

_"Thank you for the meal~"_

 

Yuuri wince at the prickle of pain as the fangs stab his skin. He was used to having his blood taken but this was a more painful approach. Yuuri, however, was determined to see this through the end as vividly as possible. Seeing as he barely remember anything from the last time. 

 

_"Mmn–"_

_"A-ah!"_

 

 _'So greedy. Does my blood really taste that good? I never thought something good would come out of my disease.'_ Yuuri distract the pain with mind babbles.

 

When Victor is done, he lap the rest of the dripping blood on Yuuri's arm. He took out a dainty handkerchief and clean up any mess on his face. Victor stands up and face Yuuri, the handkerchief still perched on his mouth. 

 

_"Vkusno~"_

 

Yuuri blushes. Honestly, he wonders why he still have enough blood to blush to begin with. He promptly sit down on the cold damp grass. 

 

 _"Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy?"_ Victor panicked. 

 _"Just a bit."_ Yuuri lied. 

 _"But I made sure not to drink too much."_ Yuuri feels a twinge of guilt from the concern on Victor's voice. He reassure Victor that he is fine and ask him to join him on the grass. 

 

_"Yuuri?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why are you letting me– I mean, normally people wouldn't let themselves be suck by a vampire twice, let alone the same vampire. Aren't you afraid that you'll be treated as food fodder– not that I would, but usually vampires suck a person dry and leave them to die and–"_

_"You're rambling."_

_"I'll shut up."_

 

Yuuri turn to face Victor, who is now playing with the grass near his feet. Yuuri didn't know if it was the moonlight or the star or the the light from his house but he swears that Victor is glowing and he look almost ethereal. Yuuri never really believe those shows that have vampire sparkling glitter but right now he thinks that maybe they hold some merit. Yuuri called Victor and smiles when Victor looks up. 

 

"Did you know you're glowing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Here's what Victor knows. Victor is a pure blood vampire.  No human has ever resist a pure blood vampire's gaze. Makkachin is the best dog. Human blood taste infinitely better than any other blood. Georgi won't last long with Anya. Victor has never been rejected by a human.

 

Until Yuuri. Yuuri the virgin. Yuuri who resisted Victor. Yuuri who feed him. Yuuri who doesn't dry out. Yuuri the mesmerising human. Yuuri the enigma. Yuuri who manage to surprise Victor. Yuuri who made Victor feel. Could he possibly be in love? 

 

Victor gasped. 

 

His action has awoken Makkachin, who was lying on Victor's lap. The poodle whines before returning back to his sleep. Victor caress Makkachin absentmindedly. 

 

Victor just returned from sending Yuuri back after he pleaded to go home, making sure to put the money in his hand. And because of Yuuri, he is wide awake. His body feel freshly invigorating from the human blood he just consumed. It's been a while since he last had a proper meal _(not to mention Yuuri is a virgin)._  

What Victor doesn't understand is why was Yuuri able to say no to him, when no other human could? And how was Yuuri still be able to walk after Victor had suck him dry? 

He admitted, he wasn't able to hold himself back when drinking Yuuri's blood because it's been so long and his hunger is becoming more uncontrollable but well, the man didn't die at least. Victor ponder and ponder till the moon was hidden and the dawn break. 

 

Victor is still wide awake. The crack of dawn usually signifies that its time for Victor and vampires alike to sleep. However, the buzz in Victor's head is akin to _those_ students have when they mix black coffee with energy drink during the final weeks.

 

 _"Victor! Where are you going?"_ Yuri Plisetsky, the caretaker of the vampires in the castle screams. He approaches Victor with a prominent scowl when he notice him leaving the premise with Makkachin. 

 _"Yuri! I'm taking Makkachin out for a walk! I never get the chance to do this."_ Victor chirped excitedly. The dog bark as well, showing his excitement. At this point, Yuri can't tell which one is the dog. 

 

 _"Are you crazy? You'll burn!"_ Yuri's voice is loud. But it's nothing if only comforting to Victor to hear the loudness the tiny blond is capable of making. His screams is like a lull that comfort Victor with the sense of home and safety. Which is why Victor only smiles wider, if at all possible. 

_"Oh, nonsense. I'll be fine. I'll be quick."_

Yuri sigh, knowing that when Victor has decided something, not even the alignment of planets can change his mind. _"At least take the umbrella."_ Yuri hands a black parasol to Victor. 

 

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you."_ Yuri grumbles. Makkachin woofs and wag his tail at Yuri. 

 _"You'll take care of him, won't you?"_ Yuri mouth turn a bit as he rub Makkachin's face. 

 

Victor is really having the best day of his life. First, he gets a full course meal courtesy of a cute virgin boy. Next, he get to spend time with his dog _outdoor_ and seeing a beautiful scenery of the forest on the edge of the cliff. Then, his day only gets better when he meets the cute boy who made him _feels_ thing. It was short lived though, when he was forced home by his loud blond caretaker. 

Victor tries to find an opportunity to meet Yuuri again. He stake out on the roof of Yuuri's house every night, waiting for a chance to see him, to no avail. 

 

Now? 

 

Now, Victor thinks he is soaring in paradise. 

 

With a lot of persuasion from Victor and a lot of skepticism from Yuuri, Victor manages to convince Yuuri to takes him on an _'adventure'_. 

 

 _"What kind of adventure?"_ Yuuri had looked at him with the same amount of trust he would give a mugger. 

 

This adventure, as Yuuri later finds out, involve being carried by Victor bridal-style and flown off into the moonlight.


	6. Final Chapter

It is a mild mild day. The sun is mildly sunny. The sky is mildly cloudy. The breakfast Yuuri made this morning tasted a bit mild than usual because he put less salt than he usually would. The mild buzzing of people buying groceries at the market cause Yuuri to sigh in content at the familiarity.

 

After all, Yuuri's day had been anything but normal lately. The encounter with the hot _(cold)_ vampire had opened up a new route to Yuuri's future. Specifically, after Victor Nikiforov himself had opened up his castle's back door and he was promptly attacked by a huge brown poodle that is absolutely adorable and lovable. Said poodle jumped at Yuuri and licked his face relentlessly, mirroring his master's desire to ravage Yuuri's face. But Yuuri didn't know that last part. Yuuri was also introduced to all the residents of the castle, noting one new face among those he had seen before. Victor also gave a tour off the castle by dragging Yuuri around the castle and telling him what activities he usually does in that particular place. Other than the fact that Yuuri find out that Victor has a room to mope in, the tour was cut short when Victor noticed how tired Yuuri was. Victor sent Yuuri back home when he declined the offer to stay the night but not before making future promises. 

 

When dusk come, Yuuri started his track up the hill toward the castle. A new routine that will soon be as common as Yuuri's daily chores. 

 

Yuuri isn't so scared anymore when knocking the huge castle door. If anything he felt jittery, almost excited. He  is greeted by a mop of silky blond hair, whose vocabulary betrays the pretty face. 

 

 _"Oh piglet, we were all waiting for you."_ The only human Yuuri knows thus far that was able to knock Victor into submission _(Yuuri wishes that he can do the same to Victor too, albeit in a slightly different manner)_ , invited him in. 

 

Yuuri delivered the goods to Yuri and his grandpa and went on to deliver the food to Victor as instructed by the blond. Yuuri smiled at the blond. He was grumbling all the way but his actions reveal his heart. 

 

Victor's mealtime was accompanied by Makkachin, which means Victor has to behave himself. 

 

They spent the silence after with both of them lying on the bed, staring at the spiderweb on the corner of the ceiling and feeling the warmth of Makkachin who is snuggled between the two of them.

 

 _"Yuuri."_ Victor starts. 

_"Hm?"_

_"Are you tired?"_

Yuuri's eye darted toward Victor and he meets Victor's beautiful blue eyes. 

 _"Not really. No."_ Yuuri reassures with a smile. 

Victor smiles mirror Yuuri and he turns his whole body towards him, hugging Makkachin on the process. 

 _"Yuuri, did you know?"_ Victor's eye shine and Yuuri feels the need to pay attention. 

_"When you first came here, you're supposed to be completely hypnotized by me and do my every bidding. But you manage to say no. Why do think?"_

Yuuri blinks. Twice. He never even thought about it before. But he giggles when he saw how excited Victor looks. 

_"I don't know. Why is that?"_

_"I thought about it for a long long time and I figured. Aha! It must be because we're soul mate."_ Victor explains with his heart shaped smiles that makes Yuuri's heart beat faster than normal. 

Yuuri laughed at the answer and shoves Victor's shoulder jokingly. 

 _"Ugh, you sap."_ Yuuri groans. 

But Yuuri feels happy. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Here is what Victor will know about Yuuri in the future. Yuuri loves supernatural. He lives for lore and myths and legends. Yuuri is very good with knife. After years of helping his parent with all those butchering, even a burglar will be afraid of a Yuuri holding a knife. Yuuri used to have a toy poodle that he loves very much. Yuuri is falling for Victor Nikiforov the vampire, and half the times he still feels like it was just a dream. 

 

But now? 

 

Now, Yuuri is content lying beside Victor, shielded by Makkachin. His arm tingling from where Victor's teeth once were. 

 

Now, Yuuri is content not inviting Victor to his house, because he knows Victor won't be able to enter, and he's not ready to show Victor his passion with the supernatural. 

 

Now, Yuuri is content being a human with a blood disease.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was suppose to be a plot here but I lost it.

_"Two hundred and thirty-four Vicchan,two hundred and thirty-five Vicchan, two hundred and thirty-six Vicchan..."_

 

Yuuri blinks for the umpteenth time. The darkness of the room is less so and Yuuri wonders if it is nearing dawn or if he has been awake for far too long. 

 

A tapping sound breaks Yuuri from the spiraling despair of inability to sleep. He wonders if he is starting to hallucinate.

The tapping persists and Yuuri shoves his blanket to the side, huffing. 

 

Yuuri finds a smiling vampire floating outside his bedroom window, holding a small rock in his hand. Yuuri is swift in unlocking the window. 

 

"Yuuri~"

 

"Hello, Victor." Yuuri yawns before giving Victor a small peck on the cheek. Victor's smile widens. Yuuri loves this, being able to make the vampire smiles so easily. And his smile always warm Yuuri's heart, even in the darkest night. 

 

_"So what's with the rock?"_

 

Victor lights up at the question, he inches closer to Yuuri. 

 

_"The other day, little Yuri was watching this movie about a boy and a girl, and the boy wanted to see the girl. So he went to her house and throw rocks at her window to get her attention. I thought it was very sweet."_

 

The ridiculousness of the situation melts Yuuri's heart in the best way possible. Victor closed his eyes when he feels Yuuri's hand on his cheek. 

 

_"Really?"_

Victor humms and Yuuri can hear his smile. 

 

_"Yuuri~?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"When are you going to let me in your room?"_

 

∑(°Д°;)

 

Victor notice the changes in Yuuri's behaviour and immediately regret his question. Yuuri stiffen and pulls away from Victor. 

 

 _"Vik— I'm—It's not that— I just..."_ Yuuri cast his gaze down and Victor's unbeating heart feels like its been slice a bit. Victor pulls Yuuri's hand close to him to grab his attention. When he sees Yuuri's eyes full of doubt and guilt, he apologise. 

 

_"Yuuri, Yuuri. I didn't mean— I'm not rushing you, okay? I can wait."_

_"O-okay"_

 

They both stay still and Victor is starting to get fidgety, unused to the growing silence and the souring mood. 

 

 _"Yuuri, why don't we fly a bit?"_ He tried in hope that it will cheer him up. 

 

Yuuri looks to the blue of Victor and back down. 

 

_"No. Let's just stay here for a bit."_

 

Victor's smile lowered, but Yuuri hadn't let him go, so it probably isn't that bad. 

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and lets himself be watched by the vampire. Victor just stare at Yuuri, noticing the smallest movement of his body from his breathing and if Victor strain a bit, he can even hear Yuuri's heartbeat, slowly getting into a stable rhythm. 

 

Thump thump. 

 

Victor imagine himself having a beating heart, matching Yuuri's sound. 

 

Thump thump. 

 

Never had he felt so greedy. He used to think he would be satisfied with just human blood. Not anymore. He wanted Yuuri, body and soul. He wanted Yuuri to look at him and only him. He wanted Yuuri to make all kind expression with his beautiful face for him and only him. 

 

Thump thump. 

 

He wants to hold Yuuri close and never let him go. He want Yuuri to be the first thing he sees when he wake up and the last person to wish him good morning. 

 

Thump. 

 

Victor manage to catch Yuuri's falling head. He's lolling from side to side, fully consumed by sleep. With persuasion from Victor, Yuuri went to sleep properly on his bed. Victor kiss Yuuri goodbye. 

 

Victor didn't leave until dawn. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did for fun because of my friend encouragement. So this is written with her help as well as for her. This is my first time actually finishing a fic so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
